Murderous Secret
by VampireLady2010
Summary: When something is discovered and a murderous confession is given out... will it be the end?
1. Summary

**Basically…. This story is a Troyella story.**

**Summary: Gabriella has just got out a relationship because her now ex beat her and treated her really bad, then she got with Troy.**

**When something is discovered, Troy's murderous secret is revealed but is Gabriella gonna stand by her man? Or will it all be too much?**


	2. The break up

Gabriella smiled as she left her now ex boyfriends house, Jason.

Jason was mean to Gabriella. He beat her, cheated, made her feel bad and he even raped her at times… she couldn't help but be thankful that she finally got the courage to leave him.

As she was walking down the pathway she heard someone call her name. "Gabriella!" it was Jason, he came up behind her and grabbed her by the shoulder. "You are not allowed to leave me!" as he was about to pull her back she punched him in the face "Don't you dare touch me, if you do… I will kill you"

As Gabriella was walking home she seen her best friend… Troy. "Hey, where you been all day… I've been trying to ring you" Gabriella smiled and stopped, Troy stopped and looked at her strangely. "I broke up with Jason" Troy smiled widely.

He was so happy, he hated Jason, he hurt his best friend and even though Gabriella kept standing up for him Troy knew that Gabriella didn't love him, she was just scared of him.

"Troy are you OK?" Gabriella asked when she seen Troy just standing there and not walking when she started walking. "I'm happy, he treated you bad Gabs and now he's gone… I'm happy for you. You can find a guy that can now look after you and treat you like a princess" Gabriella smiled and walked over to Troy and hugged him. "If you know of someone give them my number"

When Troy went home he couldn't help but be angry with himself. He had the chance to tell Gabriella how he really felt about her but he didn't because he was scared "Why didn't I tell her? What is wrong with me!" he put his shoes on and stormed off to her house.

"Hi Troy, Gabriella's upstairs in her room, you know where it is" Gabriella's mum, Maria, said and Troy went up to her room. When he opened the door he saw her reading a book and smiled. She was always reading some book. "Hi" Troy said to make his presence known, she looked up from her book and walked over and hugged him. It was then he realized that her eyes were red and puffy… sha had been crying.

He put his arms around her. "What's up?" he asked and rubbed her back with one of his arms. She walked over t her bed, picked up her pone and showed Troy a text she got… from Jason.

_Watch your back Montez… nobody dumps me and gets away with it… just think what I did to you when you hadn't upset me, you have now upset me… hmm think of all the things I could do HAHA!_

Gabriella put her arms around Troy and cried. "I'm scared Troy… what if he hurts you or Taylor or someone else important to me" Troy couldn't help but feel angry… he wasn't in her life now and he still managed to hurt her.

When Troy left her house a couple of hours later he was upset he still hadn't told her but there was some stronger going through him… anger. It was then that he got his idea…


	3. The pay back

Jason was thinking of ways to hurt Gabriella when his door knocked. He went and opened the door but then everything went black.

When he awoke ten minutes later he went to stand up but realized he was tied to a pole by rope, he also had some around his feet. Then he seen his attacker sitting in the corner smiling at him. It was Troy.

Troy walked over to Jason and punched him in the face. "You want to hurt Gabriella?" Troy laughed in Jason's face then replied. "She wouldn't care if you got hurt… she'd love it if you wasn't in her life, after all you did to her" Troy then kicked him and Jason felt his ribs crack and he screamed out in pain. "You know Jason all this pain isn't even a quarter of what you put her through!" Troy shouted at him.

A few hours later, it was starting to get dark and Jason was about to collapse because of all the pain he had been put through in the last few hours, there was blood all over the floor where he was sitting.

"Ya know Troy you have to go soon because everyone will want to know were you are" Jason was starting to get worried, he knew Troy would throw a punch at him but he didn't think Troy would have the balls to torture him for hours and tie him up… he was scared for his life.

"Ya know what Jason, I'm gonna finish you… the way you treated her was evil, horrible and I think you need to pay for that and I think your life is going to cover half the price"

Troy went out of the room, locked it and then came back a few minutes later with kitchen knife. "You wouldn't stab me" Jason challenged but Troy proved him wrong and put the knife in Jason's shoulder. "I was going to just stab you straight in the chest but I want you to suffer" he then took out the knife and put it in his other shoulder.

After five minutes of putting the knife in and pulling it out Jason's eyes closed and he stopped moving. Troy went over and felt his pulse… he didn't have one.

Jason was dead.

Troy managed to carry the body to his car, then he drive north for two hours and then landed up in a field, dug a hole and threw his body in the hole and covered the body up… he always covered his tracks so that no one would know that it was him who did it.

Then one thought went through his mind… Gabriella.

Gabriella would of wanted Jason to be left alone, no more trouble. She hated Jason for what he did to her but she wouldn't want him to be killed… specially by Troy.


End file.
